


All Of Me

by BreeCharlieWinchester



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: All of Me, F/M, Paige Is Insecure, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeCharlieWinchester/pseuds/BreeCharlieWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song Fiction based on the John Legend Song All Of Me for my favourite new paring Waige</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of Me

> _Cause all of me loves all of you_
> 
> _Love your curves & all your edges_
> 
> _All your perfect imperfections_

Ever since the psychiatrist told him he'd been on edge, was he really that easy to read. Her words echoed "you risked the entire mission to dance with her for another 30 seconds" because it was true, Walter O'Brien leader of Scorpion, IQ 197, felt EQ. He was falling for Paige.

 

> _Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you_
> 
> _You're my end and my beginning_
> 
> _Even when I lose i'm winning_

So when said woman came running into the cyclone lair crying with Ralph standing silently next to her something inside him broke. Paige took one look around and bolted upstairs. Toby had come to stand next to hikm, "go after her" the shrink had told him. Walter did not need to be told twice and bolted after her.

 

 

> _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_
> 
> _Risking it all, though it's hard_

He followed the sound of her sobbing and found her sitting on the edge of the roof. "Paige?" he approached her palms up to show her he meant her no harm, "What's happened?" he slowly sat down next to her. She looked at him then moved closer before saying "i'm a terrible mother" confused Walter said nothing he thought that Paige was a brilliant mother. Paige misinterpretated the silence with a look of betraual and heart brake ran towards the enterance.

 

> _How many times do I have to tell you_
> 
> _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_
> 
> _The world is beating you down, i'm around through every mood_

 

It took Walter approximately 3 seconds to realise Paige was no longer there, he quickly grabbed her waist and spun her round into his chest, his arms went around her trying to sooth her. After a while her arms went around his neck, he looked down as she looked up. ' She looks so beautiful' Walter thought as her captured her lips with his. Paige was startled but quickly responded by running her tongue over his lips, elicitating a moan as he opened his mouth for her. Both pulled back, Walter the man with no emotion and Paige the woman who couldn't trust had found something in each other

 

> _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_
> 
> _Cause all of me loves you_

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Scorpion Fan fiction and critiscm is very much welcome, let me know what you guys think as i'm thinking about dropping English as a subject but love to write! Let me know if you think I should keep it up. Also Cross Posted on FF.Net  
> Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Scorpion


End file.
